


Locked Up

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, No Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't think of anything but his dick so Pepper locks Tony up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sex addiction is a very serious matter and should be treated as such. That said I am about to portray it very unrealistically for the sake of fan fiction and porn, this is not exactly a recommended method for dealing with sex addiction. Please do not confuse anything here as fact. Thank you! 
> 
> Written for the AvengerKink For Kinkspiration round #1 and originally posted here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/14340.html?thread=33616132#t33616132
> 
> Inspired by this: "Some of the curved "sounds" make getting an erection extremely difficult. If a penis starts to become erect, the person inserting the sound must wait until the erection subsides before continuing. Often sounds are locked into place so that a submissive partner cannot get an erection." (http://goaskalice.columbia.edu/cock-stuffing)

Tony’s cock twitched.

“Careful Tony.” Pepper said. “Do I need to bring back the ice?”

Tony moaned. Ice on is dick and balls was more torture than Pepper’s infernal device. Taking deep breaths he tried to focus on something else. Anything except Pepper and what she was doing.

Food. The security upgrades for the helicarrier. The interview with Oprah later. Old men in pink string bikinis.

“There,” Pepper sat back. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Tony looked down at his dick. A silver metal hollow sound protruded out of his penis. It was welded to a second rod that curved up along the top of his shaft to the base where it was securely locked to the ring that surrounded his cock and balls with the best lock he could make—one that he couldn’t pick, cut-off, or open in anyway by himself. It was impossible for him to get hard as long as it was on.

He looked up just in time to see the key disappearing into Pepper’s pocket.

“Thanks, Pep.”

“Anytime, Tony.” She smirked.

Tony gulped. Not knowing when Pepper would decide to release him was scary. Last time he asked Pepper to chastised him she refused to let him out for two weeks, but he needed this. It was impossible to get anything done when he stopped every hour to masturbate, or call a girl...or a guy.

**Author's Note:**

> The device I attempted to describe is here: http://www.malechastitynow.com/CockTrap.html
> 
> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
